


i wanna run my hands through your hair (just let me take care of you)

by bechloehuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh
Summary: One minute she was watching in awe as Beca worked, and the next Beca was hovering over her with their lips fused together, smiling into each other’s mouths as their warm, bare bodies pressed snugly against each other.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 190





	i wanna run my hands through your hair (just let me take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> with everything happening in the world right now, i thought i’d write some fluffy smut to liven things up a bit, since it’s all i can offer. this is for [ellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becamitchill/pseuds/becamitchill/works?fandom_id=4674654). (and everyone else, but mostly ellen.) 
> 
> big thank you to [isa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral) for beta-ing and correcting my drunk mistakes. (she does that a lot.)

_"baby, come through tonight / lay you down / let me slide in you / ‘cause lately, i can’t deny / think about you all the time yeah / all the time / long day, bet you could use some company / lets play, i come to you or you can come to me / no i don’t mind but i will drive / midnight, i can come whatever time / whatever time.”_  
\- lay you down, rini

* * *

Chloe never meant for things to heat up this much.

She had been watching Beca work. Watching the purse of her lips while she was deep in thought, the tapping of her fingers on the desk and the way they’d press buttons and twist knobs and push the faders up and down. The way she’d squint her eyes at the screen and lean forward slightly, as if hoping to be sucked into the screen; into the music. The way she’d try to run her hand through her hair but realize that her headphones were stopping her, and the way she’d bite her lip in concentration.

She had watched as Beca started to whisper something to herself, and then her eyes lit up and she smiled and immediately situated her hands on the keyboard keys in front of her, before delicately pressing down; playing a soft, slow melody and creating a loop that Chloe could only hear faintly through Beca’s headphones.

All Chloe could think about, though, was just how breathtakingly beautiful Beca was in that moment.

She had first tried to get her attention by singing her name, but due to the music blasting through her earphones, Beca couldn’t hear her. And although Chloe doesn’t like to distract Beca while she’s working, she _has_ been bored all day, and watching her girlfriend work her magic for a prolonged period of time had started to have an effect on her.

An effect that she could clearly feel as she shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, lying on her side to continue to try to get Beca’s attention.

“Babe,” she had said a little louder, but she could only smile when there was no response.

The next best idea was to reach for her pillow and throw it at her, which immediately made Beca jump and turn to face Chloe as she moved her headphones down to rest around her neck.

“What was that for?”

“I’m bored.”

“I’m almost done, just give me ten minutes.”

“But I want you,” Chloe had whispered, patting the empty space on the bed next to her, “right here.”

The way Beca’s eyebrows had raised, almost smugly, did nothing to help the dull ache in between Chloe’s legs, and before Beca could turn around to continue working, Chloe slowly moved onto her back, stretching her arms above her head and making sure to let out a moan as she did so.

The way Beca’s mouth had parted, as Chloe watched her look her up and down, let Chloe know that Beca knew exactly what she was doing.

So, one minute she was watching in awe as Beca worked, and the next Beca was hovering over her with their lips fused together, smiling into each other’s mouths as their warm, bare bodies pressed snugly against each other.

And she never meant for things to heat up this much, sure, but she definitely doesn’t regret it.

She presses a gentle hand in the dip of Beca’s back to pull her closer, as her other hand strokes over the arm that Beca is propping herself upright on. She watches Beca’s gaze fall to her lips, and she instinctively pokes her tongue out to wet them. 

“Is this okay?” Beca asks, and although Chloe already gave her consent when she had propositioned Beca, she still nods to reassure her.

She lifts her hips up off of the bed, grinding her center up into Beca and letting out a soft whimper when she manages to find a little friction against her. Beca pulls back slightly, just enough for them to be able to see each other without their vision going blurry, and she smiles so softly that it immediately makes Chloe shake her head with a laugh.

“What?” Beca asks, reaching up to stroke her face.

“You’re so cute.”

“Stop.”

“You are,” Chloe laughs again, her fingers stroking softly down Beca’s arm. “I’m here wanting you to fuck me and you look at me like _that.”_

“Like what?” Beca asks, a flush forming on her face and chest. It makes Chloe smile, makes her want to be closer to Beca despite the fact that Beca is quite literally on top of her (for a change.)

But Chloe doesn’t answer. Doesn’t voice how Beca is looking at her like she’s in love with her. Their relationship is still pretty new and she doesn’t want to scare Beca away by forcing her to admit that she is in fact in love with her, because yes, Chloe already knows she is. She’s known for a long time now.

So instead she shakes her head, wordlessly telling Beca to forget about it, and she keeps her eyes on her face as she slowly guides Beca’s hand down her body, until her fingertips are brushing delicately close to where Chloe is aching for her.

Beca’s breath hitches just as Chloe moans at the contact, the latter’s eyes closing and her head falling back against the pillow as a soft whimper escapes past her lips. She releases Beca’s wrist in favor of lifting her hand up to slide to the back of Beca’s neck, before pulling her in for another deep kiss.

“Fuck,” Beca rasps into her mouth, her breathing hard and labored, as she slowly slides a finger over Chloe’s center. “You’re soaked.”

Chloe’s quiet “Beca” comes out mostly as a whine, and Beca smiles as she slides a finger through her wetness. She needed a little help at the beginning but Chloe is confident that Beca can continue on her own now, like she has so many times before. It’s rare that Chloe lies back and lets Beca do whatever she wants to her—she likes to be the one pulling these noises from Beca, teasing her about being the bottom in the relationship—but right now she doesn’t care about any of that. She’s been on the edge for a while now and she just needs Beca to touch her.

And Beca continues to do so; slowly, softly pressing her fingertips into Chloe’s entrance but never fully going inside and instead choosing to spread her slick around. She slides her fingers up to brush against her clit, instinctively smiling when Chloe drops both of her hands to Beca’s hips and digs her fingers into her skin before slowly scratching up Beca’s back.

Beca moves to nuzzle Chloe’s cheek with her nose as she breathes in, slowly sliding a finger inside. “I love you,” Beca whispers, kissing her cheek.

Her lips linger for a few moments before Chloe realizes exactly what she said, and she starts to wonder if maybe her ears had deceived her.

She cups Beca’s face in her hands, pushing back slightly so she can look at her. Beca’s eyes flicker between her eyes and her mouth and Chloe’s back arches at a particularly long drag of her fingers against her clit.

“Baby,” she moans, fingertips pressing against the nape of Beca’s neck. Beca’s breath hitches and Chloe whimpers. “I love you too.”

She watches as Beca smiles. Big enough for Chloe to conclude that Beca definitely meant it. She meant it and she’s not freaking out about blurting it out either, and Chloe can’t imagine a more perfect time to say it for the first time.

Beca closes her eyes as she lowers her head to capture Chloe’s lips again.

She doesn’t say it again, but Chloe can feel it in the way she touches her. It shows in the way she pulls her closer, even though their bodies are already as close as possible. It shows in the way she looks at her, smiling at Chloe’s whispered, soft pleas as her deft fingers stroke through her; the way she slides two fingers so easily inside of Chloe and starts to slowly make love to her.

Chloe moans as she slides her own hand down her body and between her legs, keeping eye contact the whole time right up until her eyes flicker shut when her fingers start to rub tight circles against her own clit. 

Chloe can’t imagine ever loving anybody else, trusting anybody else the way she trusts Beca; trusts her with her body and her feelings and the noises she makes when Beca touches her in all the right places.

“Fuck,” Chloe rasps, and Beca’s eyes, glistening and wondrous, flutter closed as she presses a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. 

The soft action only turns Chloe on more and she speeds up her actions against her own center, scratching up Beca’s back with her other hand, past her neck until her nails are running through her hair.

“I’m… m’close,” she manages to stutter out, and Beca presses a soft kiss to her cheek, kissing her way down to her ear where she then nibbles lightly. It pulls a soft laugh from Chloe, which quickly turns into a moan when Beca speeds up her actions.

She speeds up too, matching Beca’s pace, and she looks up to see Beca watching her, amazed. Chloe’s grip in Beca’s hair tightens and her body tenses as she lets out a heavy breath and suddenly she’s arching her back and pulsing around Beca’s fingers.

The way Beca helps her through it, showering her with soft kisses and all the love in the world, causes tears to well up in Chloe’s eyes. She can only close them and accept the gentle kiss Beca places on her cheeks as she guides her through her orgasm, until eventually she feels too sensitive and the need to stop is too overwhelming.

With a few more shuddering breaths, she finally relaxes and pulls her fingers away from her center, bringing her hands up to cup Beca’s face. She smiles softly, bringing her closer so she can kiss her, and Chloe twitches slightly with a gasp when Beca pulls out and slides her fingers lightly up past her clit to rest on her stomach.

“You’re so good at that,” Chloe murmurs into her mouth, knowing that it’ll only turn Beca on more to hear Chloe’s praises. And without even feeling, Chloe already knows how wet Beca is. She learned early on in their relationship that Beca gets off on making Chloe feel good, and from hearing her praises afterwards, and even during.

It makes Chloe smile, because she knows Beca is trying her hardest not to grind down onto her as they kiss, or to let her own hands wander and take care of herself.

“Give me a minute, baby.”

Beca nods, lets out a soft whimper as her center lightly touches Chloe’s leg, and breaks the kiss with a sigh. Chloe can only watch, completely in love, amazed by how much she adores the woman above her.

She pushes at Beca’s shoulders until she’s lying on her back, hair splayed out on the pillow underneath her head. It pulls at something inside of Chloe; a tug on her heart that reminds her that this woman is hers and only hers.

And Beca loves her too.

“Chloe.”

She blinks away her thoughts, looking down at Beca and reaching out to cup her face.

“What is it?”

“I want,” she cuts herself off, and Chloe takes note of the flush on her cheeks and her neck as she reaches her arms out for Chloe.

“Tell me,” she whispers, and can’t help but smile at Beca’s groan as she covers her face.

A flair of possessiveness shoots through her and she quickly reaches out to pull Beca’s hands away so she can see her face.

“Tell me,” she repeats, straddling Beca’s hips and pressing her hands into the pillow above her head. “What do you want, baby?”

The fact that Chloe has taken charge clearly has an effect on Beca—it always does—because she’s breathing heavily and biting her lip while she tries to shift underneath Chloe. The action causes Chloe’s center to brush over Beca, and she chokes back her whimper at the friction against where she’s still sensitive.

As much as she’d love to go again, she wants to return the favor.

She keeps Beca’s wrists pressed into the pillow as she leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, smiling when Beca immediately turns her head to the side. She kisses her way down to Beca’s earlobe, where she then promptly tugs at it with her teeth; still making sure to be gentle and slow with her actions, because she knows how much it drives Beca crazy.

It pulls a soft groan from Beca as she stretches her neck back, and Chloe can’t help the way she grinds down against her as she starts to suck at the sensitive spot underneath Beca’s ear.

“You need to tell me what you want, Bec.” She bites down a little harder, immediately soothing it with a kiss when Beca hisses in pain.

She continues to kiss her way down Beca’s neck, stopping to leave a hickey that she knows Beca will shout at her for later, when she’s actually coherent enough to notice. For now, she continues her assault down Beca’s chest until she makes it to her nipple.

Beca responds immediately with another moan, this time a little louder, and Chloe smiles, grinding herself down again as she bites at the sensitive nipple in her mouth.

Although she’d love to get Beca off as fast as she can so Beca can return the favor for her again, she wants to take her time. She knows that they have all day if Beca will forgo making her music to be with her.

Chloe already knows she will.

She wants to ask again, she’s about to, but Beca moans out a soft “fuck me, please,” that has Chloe’s heart hammering in her chest. She sounds so desperate, so ready for her, and Chloe doesn’t even need a reminder of _why_ she sounds that way.

Beca’s hips buck again, grinding against her, and Chloe clearly feels how soaked Beca is now.

“You’re so ready for me,” she breathes out, releasing Beca’s nipple and pulling back to look down at her. “I can feel you.”

“Please, Chloe.”

And Chloe absolutely adores her like this. Thinks that there’s nothing in the world as beautiful as Beca, whimpering and moaning and begging; saying things that she’d never say to anybody else.

The curve of her jaw, the slope of her neck as she angles it slightly when Chloe strokes her hand up over her collarbone, the way her chest rises and falls with each quick breath. Everything about Beca is breathtaking, and Chloe lets out a soft whimper of her own as she leans down and kisses her.

She shifts, moving so she can stroke her fingers across Beca’s stomach, down until she reaches her center. She knows that she doesn’t even need to tease her, knows that Beca is throbbing, and she’ll be coming with just a handful of strokes against her clit. She still keeps her touches gentle, wanting to draw this out for as long as she can.

“Chloe,” Beca whimpers, running her hands through her hair and arching her back. 

Chloe looks down at her, can see just how wet she is and how much she’s throbbing, aching for Chloe to fuck her.

She glances at Beca’s face, her heart exploding at her blissful expression as Chloe slowly enters her with two fingers.

Beca’s whimpered “fuck” makes Chloe ache, even more than she was before, but she continues to focus on Beca. On the soft noises she’s making, how she stretches around her fingers, the way her hips are grinding up into Chloe’s hand, and the way she’s being so patient even though Chloe knows she’s already close.

Beca’s moans come out breathlessly and huskily, one of her hands coming down to search for Chloe’s. Chloe immediately links their fingers, bringing Beca’s hand up to her mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles. Beca’s back arches and Chloe lowers herself down, pressing a kiss against Beca’s thigh.

Seeing Beca up close like this, so open and spread out and _ready_ for her, makes Chloe whimper against her skin, until she can no longer handle only touching Beca with her hands. She turns her head to press a kiss against Beca’s clit, two fingers still pushing inside at a slow enough pace that Chloe knows will hold Beca out long enough for Chloe to taste her.

She snakes her tongue out to flick against Beca’s clit once, immediately smiling at Beca’s gasp. Her own hips try to grind against the bed, but she knows that she won’t be able to come again with just the bedsheet alone. She needs her other hand; the hand that Beca is holding tightly against her stomach to, Chloe thinks, keep her anchored.

Chloe forgoes taking it away from her, instead focusing on Beca’s pleasure.

She changes the rhythm of her fingers to a stroking motion as she sucks Beca’s clit into her mouth, and she’s shocked to see Beca watching her when she looks up at her. Her chest is heaving, mouth parted as she moans, eyes locked on Chloe.

“Chloe,” she whimpers, and Chloe can see how she’s struggling to keep her eyes open. “Fuck, you’re… you’re gonna make me…”

Her back arches as she pushes more of herself into Chloe, and Chloe inserts one more finger. The way Beca stretches around her makes Chloe moan, makes her grind against the bed again.

Beca’s eyes squeeze shut, her grip on Chloe’s hand tightening as she throws her head back into the pillow and cries out.

The way she comes will always be Chloe’s favorite thing to bear witness to. How she twitches and shudders—sometimes even shakes—and how she goes silent before crying out, much louder than Chloe is used to Beca being. Her orgasms are always so beautiful to watch, so much that Chloe momentarily forgets about her own pleasure.

She slows down her actions, soothing Beca with soft kisses pressed against her inner-thighs as she tells her that she’s a good girl, and she can only smile when the words make Beca’s hips buck against Chloe’s fingers.

With a few more shuddering breaths, Beca finally relaxes and opens her eyes, bringing her hands up to cover her face again. Chloe removes her fingers and crawls up Beca’s body, placing soft kisses on random bits of skin until she’s hovering above her.

She pulls Beca’s hands away again, their eyes meeting as soon as Beca opens her eyes. Beca smiles softly, reaching out and pulling Chloe closer so she can kiss her, and Chloe feels herself twitch slightly when her center, once again, brushes over Beca’s soft, warm skin.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Chloe mumbles into her mouth, and another smile grows on Beca’s face as Chloe pulls back. She watches Beca, the way she blinks up at her so innocently, like she hadn’t just been begging for Chloe to fuck her. She’s still breathing heavily and the hickey Chloe left earlier looks even more sore than Chloe remembers it being.

Before Chloe can say anything else—tell Beca that she loves her, she was thinking of saying—Beca reaches out for her hand; the hand Chloe was just using to pleasure her.

She parts her mouth, bringing Chloe’s fingers up to her lips, and Chloe’s breath hitches.

Her eyes flutter closed as she takes Chloe’s fingers into her mouth and sucks her own come off of them, letting out a soft moan that makes Chloe’s arm that she’s using to hold herself upright feel weak and shaky.

Once Beca is done— _she just sucked herself off of my fingers,_ Chloe thinks to herself—she releases them and breathes out a sigh, before leaving a kiss on Chloe’s knuckle, just like Chloe had done earlier.

“I love you,” Beca whispers. She blinks, smiling and closing her eyes contentedly when Chloe leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Say it again.”

Beca lets out a soft laugh as Chloe starts to place more kisses all over her face. Several on her cheeks, on her forehead, on her nose, her eyelids and her temple and ears and neck and soon Beca is laughing as Chloe’s breath tickles her with each delicate kiss.

“I love you,” Beca repeats, laughing. Chloe pulls back, looking down at Beca with, what she’s confident is, a smile full of love and adoration. Beca softens, still smiling, using a finger to tuck a strand of Chloe’s hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. “I love you so much,” she says. “I’m not sure I’ll ever love anybody else ever again.”

Chloe’s bottom lip trembles and she bites it, her eyes tearing up once again as a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. 

“I’m definitely okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone is staying safe and looking after themselves. the world is very stressful and scary right now and it can be hard to be in it alone, so if anyone is on their own and needs someone to talk to, feel free to message me on tumblr ([bechloehuh](https://bechloehuh.tumblr.com/)). it’s not much, but sometimes it’s just nice to know that someone is there if you ever need to talk. in the meantime: look after yourselves, tell the people you love that you love them, wash your hands, keep your mind and bodies healthy, and stay inside! 
> 
> ps. thank you for reading!


End file.
